


Mess me up.

by LovingYouThatWay, tit4eto



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, But Hongjoong comes into the picture, Falling In Love, Hongjoong is attention seeker, Hongjoong is the apple of discord, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Wolf, Mental Powers, Mingi and San are whipped for each other, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other tags to be added, Royals, Self Confidence, Seonghwa is a bit lost, Strangers to Lovers, Wooyoung is the smartest one, Yunho just wants to help his master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingYouThatWay/pseuds/LovingYouThatWay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tit4eto/pseuds/tit4eto
Summary: One stupid decision leads to a clash between the ordinary and extraordinary.Mingi and San are sent on a mission to find someone, while Hongjoong and Wooyoung are just having fun at a frat house party.Their worlds are colliding because of Seonghwa - a special one who doesn't want to accept his fate.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

“Is that him?” Hongjoong lift his glass in direction of the group of friends which were looking everything else but having a blast right now. 

“Yep.” Wooyoung bitterly replied while staring at the shorter male, who was currently whispering something in the red-hair male’s ear. The red-haired one was sitting on a coach while San was leaning from behind him and sweetly talking to him. Wooyoung could clearly remember what this voice had done to him in such situations before and he could not hide the irritation from the whole scene. 

“Leave everything to me then.” Hongjoong smirked and one shotted his drink. If there was something that he was confident in, that was his ability to swing everyone off their feet whenever he wanted. And now he found his victim for the night. “Don’t wait for me.” With that he started moving through the crowd of dancing,drunken students who were wasting themselves into the music. Drinks in their hands, bodies pressed together as if there was not going to be tomorrow. Being in university was the best thing ever, since they could do whatever they wanted and not worry of the consequences since that was the best time to make mistakes and just move on. 

“Hey there.” Hongjoong smiled seductively when he knelt down in front of the sitting red-haired male. “Having fun?” He put both of his hands on the other’s knees and stared boldly in the other’s eyes. Well, wasn’t he lucky one tonight? The guy was absolutely hot, wearing black and all. For a moment there, Hongjoong felt small and so little that he couldn’t even put his finger on what caused this feeling to wash him over so strongly.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the person who was leaning over the couch who mumbled something in his victim’s ear and that did not sit well with Hongjoong. He wanted all of the other’s attention on himself, and he was not going to let the short-brown-haired guy to ruin his plan. 

He licked his lips and started rubbing his fingers onto the guy’s flesh under his hands. 

“Keep looking at me in that way and I can’t promise anything... “ He boldly said and noticed how something flickered in the red-haired one’s eyes. Maybe it was from the fluorescent lights that were rolling around, heating the mood even more, or maybe it was only his own awesomeness the reason why the other’s eyes darkened ever so slightly. Hongjoong could not deny how sexy the red-haired one was and he indeed was lucky to have set his eyes on him, the guy looked more than promising .. and from the position that he was in, he could clearly see the other’s exposed upper chest. The vest that he was wearing did nothing to cover his collarbones, and as it was deep V-neck one, it was giving out too much for Hongjoong’s hungry eyes. 

It unnerved Hongjoong how the other was staring at him from above and just let him touch him, but beside that did or said nothing. So Hongjoong put his doubts aside and just slid his hands up, squeezing ever so slightly the other’s thighs. “Hmmmm.” He basically purred when he moved up ever so gracefully, reaching with his mouth for the other’s neck. “Are you just going to be looking at me… or you are going to do something?” 

Hongjoong did not really care how it looked from aside - very provocative scene which he personally directed. He knew no one here and had no plans of ever meeting anyone from this party. He and Wooyoung had only arrived in this campus like one week ago and were not going to stay for long. So he was free to do whatever he wanted. Even if there was something who deemed him a bitch, that someone could only stare and be sad that they were not the ones who Hongjoong chose for the night. 

The guy looked him straight in the face and his eyes lidded. “What do you want me to do?” Hongjoong finally heard the other’s deep voice when he acknowledged how the brown haired one once again leaned over into his ear, said something and finally left them alone. 

“A lot of things….” The smirk was once again on Hongjoong's face when he moved and sat himself onto the other’s lap. “Any complains?” He did not wait for the guy’s reply though as he forcefully smashed their mouths together. He bit the other’s bottom lip while with his right hand he reached and pulled his hair back. 

He heard the other’s mocking laughter right into his ear and then pair of strong hands grounded him in a tight grip. “You won’t set the rules here.” He said and pulled back to take a good look of Hongjoong’s face. “But you can lead to some room.”

Before Hongjoong moved from the other’s lap, he boldly told him. “There are no rules, sexy.” Then he took his hand and lead him through the crowd to the first deserted place that he could find. They made it to the second floor of the house, and silently prayed that no other couples got to the rooms before them. He opened the first door that he could see and the sight of making out couple made him close the door as fast as he’d opened it. They moved to the second door and found the room empty. 

Hongjoong lead the stranger inside and when the red-haired one was in, he just closed and locked the door. 

“Now.. let’s have some fun.” He wasted no time in throwing off his own shirt, which he had so carefully chose for his outfit for the night. The other was glaring at him when he sat down on the bed and just leaned back on his elbows. “You want a show?” Hongjoong smirked and just crawled to the other.

“No.” The guy just shook his head in denial, but his hands were already undoing his belt before they moved up and pulled the vest that he was wearing. His hair got messy when he undressed it and tossed it to the side, but the smirk that he threw Hongjoong was promising nothing good. “Don’t undress by yourself. Stay still.” He ordered, pushing the other back until he was back to his previous position. The stranger hovered over him, after he kicked his pants off and didn’t waste any time before he put his hands on Hongjoong’s body and started touching him messily. 

“What’s your name?” He asked Hongjoon and locked his lips on his neck, one hand moving down to the boy’s pants and palmed his crotch, rubbing it slowly. 

Hongjoong had to bit his lip in order not to grunt under the other’s treatment. His hands moved over the stranger’s back. “Hongjoong. And yours?” It was not he really cared what the other’s name was since he had any intentions of ever meeting him, but since the other asked him.. he thought it was okay to just play along. When the other replied a strained ‘ _Mingi_ ’, Hongjoong just decided to shut the other up and stop him from dwelling into meaningless conversation. His hands moved down from the other’s back and when they reached the hem of the other’s briefs and expertally started pulling them down. Mingi had stopped him from undressing himself but mentioned nothing for helping him out of the last layer of clothing. 

When the other was completely naked, Hongjoong had to stare into his eyes as Mingi pulled back from his neck and from the position that he kept, hovering over him, Hongjoong could not miss to admit that this stare from the other was intimidating him. It was not common for him to feel that way, not when the other was everything that he wanted, yet… that stare was just too deep. He was looking at him, but as if his eyes were not looking at all at Hongjoong. He was clearly thinking for something while in the midst of undressing him, as he was pulling pants down, alongside with his briefs. 

That did not suit well with Hongjoong since his attention was not completely on him. Mingi was into what they were going to do, but only physically, his mind was away. 

“Do you think about your boyfriend and how you’re about to cheat on him with the sexiest ass in the city or what?” He could not stop himself from snapping at the other. Yes, he had picked Mingi out of sheer desire to make Wooyoung feel better, but somehow put himself into position to actually anticipate the deed. 

Mingi tilted his head, not even looking him in the eyes. The darkness that surrounded them wasn’t giving Hongjoong a clear vision of his face anymore, but he could feel the guy’s eyes on his body as he was taking in from the sight. His hands followed as he put them on Hongjoong’s chest, one of them feeling the forms of his torso until he reached the lowest area and then a smirk formed clearly on his lips. 

“Let me worry about that alone.” He didn’t give any reply and just wrapped his hand around Hongjoong’s member and started handling him slow, not meeting his gaze for even a second. “You’re really stunning, you know? But I suggest you to shut the fuck up.”

When the other’s words reached his sensitive ears, Hongjoong shivered not only of the way Mingi’s deep voice resonated in his body, but also from the way his hand was stroking his member. Yet the way he was acting was not okay with Hongjoong, so without wasting the opportunity and putting his training in good use, he wrapped his legs around the Mingi’s waist and switched their positions with him over the taller male. “Commanding, are we?” He laughed at Mingi and leaned down to leave wet kisses over his chest as with each one of them he was getting lower and lower. When he reached his final destination, he briefly looked at the other and the flicker that he initially saw in Mingi's eyes was once again there. He wanted to tease the other and so he grabbed his dick and just pressed the tip to his lips, not doing anything else. The sharp intake of air made him glad, even gladder of how hard Mingi already was for him… because yeah, Hongjoong denied any thought of the other imagining anyone else in his place right now. 

He slowly opened his mouth and started using it properly. And he got a clue that he was doing a great job when Mingi dig his fingers in his hair and pushed his head down, guiding his entire length into his mouth. 

Hongjoong figured that he was impatient when the other pushed his hips up just several times before he shoved his head back and flipped him back on his previous position. And then he was all over Hongjoong again, this time nibbling hard on his neck, abusing it easily with his sharp teeth, his body burning above Hongjoong. The heat was leaving him breathless, especially when his hand was trying to do something down there and he had no idea when and how Mingi got his fingers wet but he felt two of them inside of himself when the guy rushed their actions and started preparing him for the real action. 

He wasn’t from the talkative type, that was the other thing that Hongjoong noticed, but he was letting out satisfied moans each time when his lips left his skin and moved to abuse another part of his body. 

Hongjoong was a mess of anticipation when the other finally removed his fingers in order to replace them with something that was much, much better. For some reason though, before Mingi could finally connect them, Hongjoong placed his hands on Mingi's face and pulled him close, staring in his eyes, and when Mingi finally entered him, that left him breathless. 

It was not like he was virgin or anything, i beg your pardon, yet when the other finally was balls deep inside of him, Hongjoong really needed a second there to let himself feel everything. Soon soft lips were all over his face as if that distraction was all that he needed, Mingi started moving as if he was on fire.

Hongjoong didn't just want to lay there and leave all the work to the other, but when he reached for the other, Mingi just pulled his hands over his head and kept them in strong grip there, not letting Hongjoong to even move in a way that the other did not want him to. 

And then he smirked at Hongjoong and his eyes sparkled dangerously in the darkness before he buried his face back on his neck and bit him one more time, starting series of hard thrusts that left him breathless all over again. Mingi had an obvious kink for biting, since his teeth were definitely trying to rip skin and just when Hongjoong gave out a pained moan he stopped and released a sharp sigh. 

“Sorry.” Mingi mumbled, pausing for a moment as if to compose himself, but Hongjoong could still feel the smirk on his lips when he started pounding in him a second after, spreading his legs wider so he could keep himself deep in him.

The pleasure that the other brought him was undeniable. Whatever biting or controlling kink the other had, Hongjoong was that far gone that he would let the other do as he wished. At some point he even had forgotten about the fact that his hands were still being held hostage, and as he wanted to free them, that only made Mingi's grip stronger than before. Moans and whines were the only things that were leaving Hongjoong’s lips.

He was thoroughly being fucked into the mattress and not even being given the chance to participate into the action at all. 

His thoughts got interrupted by a weird sound coming out from Mingi. He had no idea what that could be, but he figured that it was a grunt, a growl that the other let out when he was close to finish, because he finally released Hongjoong’s wrists and pulled out of him, stroking himself until he came on his belly and chest, having his eyes closed as he was breathing hard, probably enjoying his own orgasm. 

The sight before him, seeing the pure pleasure written all over the other’s face made Hongjoong to painfully grasp at his own member and stroke it with such strength while staring at Mingi’s expression and finally reach his own heaven. 

His body convulsed from the force of his own orgasm and he was more than surprised of it. 

“Lol… you’re an animal.” Was all he could say to the other as he laid there boneless. 

Mingi’s irregular breathing came back to normal after a moment and his gentleman side showed up for a moment when he moved from the bed and disappeared in the darkness, coming back with some piece of cloth that he threw at Hongjoong.

“Don’t stay here for too long.” The guy said, picking up his clothes from the ground and started dressing himself up with a plain look on his face. 

Hongjoong needed time to compose from the highness which left him all spent, his mind clear of any thoughts. He absentmindedly followed Mingi’s actions and only when he was fully dressed, Hongjoong opened his mouth.

“Why?” 

“You shouldn’t be alone in this house.” The guy said way too seriously, but then his expression cracked and he flashed him a wink. “There might be more animals in here.” 

He left with that, leaving the door open for Hongjoon.

**********

Ordinary life sucked hard.

The third drink that Seonghwa had was a big glass of strong whiskey that made him feel sick. The need to throw up was stronger than any other feeling, but the fear of being watched was enough to sober him up for a short period of time. 

He knew that if he looked too deep onto something, _he was going to do it again._ His vision switched from being okay with the surrounding him lights -to being blurry and for a moment he caught himself blinking, noticing the same faces that had been staring at him for an hour now. 

Seonghwa thought that coming to a frat party would be good hideout for the night. He could keep drinking and take shelter in someone’s room. _He had to escape._

His eyes caught the movement of the short male who’s piercing stare had him going crazy from the moment when he first laid eyes on him. _Bastard one_. He was slightly shorter than him, he was built and always wearing black. His brown hair was falling over his eyes, but Seonghwa would never forget the first night that he had stared into these eyes. He felt scared.

Deep red, bloody eyes, talking straight into his soul. Whoever that motherfucker was, he was bringing troubles with his loyal friend who was frightening Seonghwa to death. _Bastard two_. The tall guy who was always in the company of the red eyed one, buff and scary, always glaring at Seonghwa as if he was ready to kill him. 

They were chasing after him for a while now, making him feel like he was going mad. 

How did it all started? 

As far as Seonghwa could remember, he was drunk like now, trying to have fun at another party and live his simple life. Then he had met him. _Bastard three._ The one who started all of this madness. 

A nice boy at first sight, catching the eye with his tall figure, baby blue hair, flexible dance moves and sweet laughter. He was funny, flirting with Seonghwa that fatal night, he had him pinned to the wall, then he got him shaking under his long fingertips as he touched him, praising him with words that nobody ever used to describe him. 

He called Seonghwa - _mine, beautiful, stunning, mine, mine, mine_. He should have known better. 

But the passion lead them into a dark room and Seonghwa gave in to the lust, having sex with that stranger. He left the room shortly after they were done, not wanting to even know the boy’s name. 

Few days later, that sweet blue haired boy became his personal stalker. 

He had been Seonghwa’s shadow, appearing on the places that he was showing up, glaring at the people that Seonghwa interacted with, trying to make contact with him several times until one night Seonghwa freaked out and did something that his body wasn’t capable of. 

He made a whole tree crumble down broken while he was yelling at that guy to leave him the fuck alone. The power of his anger was doing something that he couldn’t fucking explain to himself. 

He thought that it was just a side effect from the drugs that he was taking, but he started feeling sick, angry, he felt how his skin was shivering and he was on the verge of breaking down. 

And then the red eyed Bastard one showed up with his scary friend, trying to catch him. 

Seonghwa had no idea who the fuck these three were, but he was running away from them ever since then, showing up in only crowded places, sleeping on parties that he started attending every night, he fucked with so many people during that time that he couldn’t count the names on his list anymore. 

But he figured that everything was calming down inside of him when he was drunk or under the spell of a strong drug. 

Right now he counted a third night with no sleep. His body was wasted and weak, he hadn’t been eating at all, but damn, he was barely sober to remember how he even got on that party. And he had no idea how Bastard one and Bastard two showed up here, somehow leaving behind their lunatic of a friend who had some serious mental issues in Seonghwa’s opinion. 

He had been thinking about going to the police, at first he had no idea why he was being followed. Until he faced the red haired one and let him talk his bullshit. Bastard two had a bad temper, he understood that very fast.

His words were clear and what scared Seunghwa the most was that the guy’s thick lips expressed a story where he had to stop running and listen to them.

So the supernatural details in his story were the reason why Seonghwa wasn’t in the police station right now. He had no idea if he was delusional or this whole thing was just a prank. 

Stalkers existed, crazy bastards could follow you up to your home in Seoul, they could wait for you to unlock your door and grab the handle before you try to lock yourself in. Seonghwa wasn’t sure what he was dealing with, but it was making him feel frightened. 

He lost tracks of his own understandings, his own believings. It wasn’t ordinary for someone to get angry and move a tree in order to separate himself from someone else. No, that wasn’t normal at all. 

And no, Seonghwa didn’t have a background of parents who owned abilities of any kind. He was an ordinary boy who grew up in an orphanage, got kicked out of it when he turned 18 and lived on the streets for years. He was barely accepted in good places, since it was logical that people needed workers with background, at least some good diploma. Seonghwa had none of that, so he had been working as a waiter, cleaner, he lived in the shittiest places and had no real friends. 

But his plus was that he was good looking, so he merged nicely on parties where he could at least get drunk and pour out some emotions through sex. 

And sex got him in this dark tunnel now, where exit seemed way too dangerous.

He stared at his good looking stalker and bit his bottom lip. Even through his blurred vision he could almost hear the determination in the other’s eyes. Those sharp misleading eyes that got Seonghwa in a trap not once, but many times. 

Bastard one had moved, causing him a strong panic. He started looking around for the red haired one, but he was gone. Maybe he was hiding behind the corner, somewhere, leaving his friend alone. Like a bait that Seonghwa had to bite and fell into their trap. 

He downed another glass and tried to move, but his limbs were going weak. Seonghwa bumped into people, pushed them in order to escape. The loud music in that room was making his head hurt, but he saw a glass door at the other side of that room and his next goal was to escape through it. 

He felt like his movements were getting slower, even though the fear was sobering up his mind, his body was far away from listening and he had to press against some wall and rest for a moment. 

And that was his own mistake. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his insides clenched painfully, eyes shutting hard. He was scared more of his own reactions than the fact that some of them, one of the stalkers, was here now and he approached him way too quickly. 

Seonghwa needed a back up plan, he needed a person to take him away from that freak, but in the moment when the grip on his shoulder got stronger, his eyes snapped open so he could face the person. 

It was Bastard one, frowning deep at him, obviously talking since his lips moved, but Seonghwa was very close to fainting right there in his feet and let him do whatever the fuck he came for. 

“Leave me alone.” He said in a slumber, his eyes barely looking at the other’s pretty face. 

The next thing that he felt was a very hard slap that sobered him up almost instantly and the guy’s sharp red eyes glared at him. 

“Now follow me out, quietly.” 

Seonghwa’s body shivered. The way that his voice sounded while he gave that order was so cold that he could feel it crawl under his skin. 

No, he had to run away.

“I said leave me alone.” He repeated, panting as if he was running until now, but there was this unknown trembling feeling inside of him that was making him not only nervous, but also scared. 

“You’re fucking unstable, get the hell out of here.” His stalker hissed very close to his ear and that got Seonghwa to finally realize that he was letting him too close to himself. 

He used all of his might to push the guy on the chest and took a deep breath, reeling to the side and fell on the ground like a fool. Being drunk in the company of that person was a very bad idea and the other stalker was still missing, which only made him feel even more scared. 

And then as if God heard his weak prayers, Seonghwa spotted another person to hover over him and he panicked at first, but that person’s hair was lavender, it wasn’t the stalker, it was someone else who was trying to pull him back on his feet. 

Finally his rescue came and Seonghwa smirked, throwing his pretty stalker a knowing look. 

“You are gonna leave me alone now, right? Like always.” He said, sounding like a cheap drunk who had no idea what he was talking about, but he leaned hard on his savior and tried to keep himself in one place. 

“What’s going on here?” The newcomer asked harshly and Seonghwa knew that this question was not directed to himself. The other male was keeping him up by the shoulders and that closeness was enough for him to feel a little bit safer. 

And then something weird happened. Bastard one frowned, dropping his bangs in front of his face as if he tried hiding himself, _something_ , from the one who saved Seonghwa and the sight of him, looking that puzzled was almost amusing. 

Was he stalking other people as well or he just felt threatened by some handsome dude who showed up from nowhere and started acting brave. Damn, the lavender boy had no idea that this freak here was actually dangerous. 

“You?” He heard the confusion clearly in Bastard one’s voice and then his eyes strolled all over Seonghwa and his savior before he rubbed a hand through his face and something obviously frustrated him to extreme levels. 

“What you forgot how I look like, _San_? That’s so nice of you.” The lavender haired boy said and Seonghwa was a little lost at how the other two knew each other, but he had no intention on finding out. He had to move fast and just disappear into the crowd, so the stalkers could leave him alone. 

He managed to do that as he pulled his savior towards a random direction, not leaving him get into a deeper conversation with the stalker since he had a feeling from within himself that needed to keep that boy away from Bastard one. 

Seonghwa found himself outside of the house a moment after, holding that stranger’s hand so tight that he was very close to break it. His movements were slow, but he was sobering up once the fresh air hit his face. He turned to look at that boy and he was frowning back at him, probably asking himself hundred questions. 

“Thank you.” Seonghwa mumbled quietly but the loud music from the house was making his voice sound like a whisper. The boy said something back, but Seonghwa decided to just not give any explanations for the sake of both of them and just smiled. “It's a party, right? We shouldn’t be here when we can have fun in a more quiet place.”

The confusion that was written all over the boy’s face was quickly washed away by a knowing smile. He looked drunk too.

“I know just the right place.” and with that Seonghwa let the other to pull him to whatever direction the other wanted. The most important thing was that he was not going to be alone tonight. 

*************

_Mingi was so damn lucky._

His eyes were strolling over San’s captivating frown as he just stood there, in a great distance, sitting on some worn out armchair with his tattooed arms rested on each side of the classic cushion. _He looked like a king_. 

Mingi was admiring each part of that face as much as he did when he first laid eyes on San. He couldn’t picture himself with anyone else and the fact that San was having that endearing look on his face because of him was only making him prouder. 

He closed the door behind his back and ran a hand through his damp red hair. The other didn’t move, just stared out of the window as if Mingi wasn’t even there, only his eyes narrowed at something outside. San’s eyes were red but not the kind of shade that's easy to describe. It was almost like they were both red and light-brown at the same time, with black creeping in around the edges as if it was trying to take over. 

When Mingi slided into the seat beside San, he stole a glance at him, noticing the power behind those breathtaking eyes. The power that's as wrecking as a tornado. He returned the look and Mingi tensed under the weight of it. 

_Damn, did he say he was lucky?_

“San…” He loved calling him by his name, usually San would throw a small smile at him and cling to him, but that morning San was bad. 

“Screw you, Mingi.” That attitude was so _San_ like that Mingi couldn’t help it but smirk. He took in more of that stunning appearance, liking the outfit that San picked for himself today- the leather pants, combined with a black silky vest, arms shown to everyone with the _bonding_ tattoos that Mingi had tattooed on his own arms. The painful lines of ink and real flesh cuts were exposed, lines describing a story that nobody would ever get. 

It was the most painful experience for a person who’s regeneration was as slow as a worm. 

When San got his tattoos, Mingi felt like he couldn’t take the pain, he bursted out of his skin and nearly killed the man who was hurting _his_ San. Some would say ‘ _Eh, what's so special about having a tattoo? It couldn’t hurt that much’._

Mingi would gladly chop their head off. 

These tattoos weren’t just painful. They contained magic, bond that existed centuries before he was even born and carried away in time like a dark curse that couldn’t be avoided. 

He would never wish to see San that hurt ever again in his damned life. 

The sentimental thoughts made him nearly forget the reason why San was so pissed and hot in the first place. 

“You’re sexy when you’re mad like that.” He shamelessly said and the other male cocked an eyebrow at his foolish comment. 

“Mind telling me why the fuck you screwed some random bitch last night?” San asked, the annoyance so clear in his voice that Mingi had to suck in the laughter that threatened to come out. 

“Mind telling me why the fuck you screwed up our plan last night?” He spat back at the brown haired guy and put his hands on the cushion, resting his back lazily against it.

“I screwed up? I had him pinned to a fucking wall.” San was getting angry and Mingi could just take his small outburst and apologize later. 

“You had to pin him harder, I was just giving you a great example.” Mingi said.

San’s cold expression cracked and he ran a hand through his soft hair, changing gears right in front of Mingi’s sly look. San was angry, shocked, he wanted to yell at him, but in the end he just stood up with his usual grace and in result of his held back anger, there was a flying knife swirling beside his head, the point of which was facing Mingi. 

_Cute_. 

“I was so close to catch _him_.” San said and sighed in irritation. “But then my dick got fucking hard in the middle of the dance floor, I started sweating like a bitch and on top of that I had my ex wanting to probably get boned by that idiot.” 

“Wait what?” Mingi got distracted for a moment, this time laughing out loud. “He was there?” of course Mingi knew who was San’s ex, since it was the last guy that San had dated for good 7 years. They weren’t even close to second base as far as Mingi knew and damn, when his mind connected to San, he had felt jealous of that little 15 years old bitch Wooyoung for even being in San’s head. 

It was a childish crush that died in the moment when San realized that he was _special_ and had to move out of his town and leave everything behind. But it was devastatingly stupid to meet him seven years later and watch him flirt around with a guy that San was meant to calm down and _capture_. Fucking hilarious. 

“He was, and he took that idiot away.” San replied and ruffled his sexy hair. 

Oh, Mingi figured it out pretty fast. Poor San got hard in front of their prey. Okay, that was kind of a bad way to approach a scared person. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t hold back my curiosity. But is he still chubby and not fuckable?” Mingi asked, puzzling San to an extreme level. 

He frowned. “Who the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your first and last kindergarten love. Cuz the rest are just fuck and go, right? We don’t want anyone lose their life because they grew a crush on you.” Mingi shrugged casually, causing that flying knife to finally move and it moved towards his face. 

Of course San wouldn’t hurt himself, so the knife stopped right in front of Mingi’s face and he caught it, swifting it skillfully in his hand as if it was a toy. 

“He is not important, dumbass. The drunk bastard is though, and I want him in here.” San pointed out the obvious and the scowl was back on his face when he approached Mingi and folded his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head. 

“Oh right, my fault, right?” Mingi said and let his eyes wander all over the other. “He looked like a cat, falling on my knees with the clear intention to suck my dick. I haven’t been taken back by anyone that strongly before. It was like a call that had to be responded.”

San’s eyebrow raised up in suspicion and Mingi bit his bottom lip. Damn, even the thought of that short boy that he fucked with, was giving him the thrills. He had slept with many, some of which he couldn’t even remember since it was happening too fast and he just needed to get himself a nice fuck. This time it was so random that he couldn’t help but fall in the trap of that stranger. 

He nearly ripped his soft skin apart also, which was a sloppy act, but his mind was everywhere because of San’s frustration and he wished that the other would find himself a bitch too, but then he figured that San was just devoted to their mission and Mingi screwed it up big time. 

“ _Mate_?” San’s eyes got a shade darker and the knife flied out of Mingi’s hand and pinned the wall several times. 

Mingi laughed. “In your fucking romantic dreams.” He rejected the other’s words and licked his bottom lip. “Sorry, I should have waited.”

“Mhm, like I said. Screw you.” San stepped back and picked his jacket from the back of the armchair, putting it on angrily. 

Mingi just got even lazier on his own chair and observed the other with a smile. “I owe you one time.”

“I can’t even count the times that I had sex because of you.” San responded.

“It’s kind of equal, don’t make me remind you of the club nights where you just go to the bar and act like you don’t care until you have a bitch rubbing your cock.”

“It’s when I’m under pressure. My brain needs some rest.”

“Exactly my point. We will catch that bastard, San, we have his future _wolf boy_ here.” Mingi’s words softened at the end and the mocking tone of his voice disappeared. 

As much as both of them liked to mess around and fuck, they were still part of a gang that wasn’t taking slow actions for granted. The emergency call that came one night was from an alpha in Seoul who couldn’t tame one of his boys. It came out that the reason behind his killings was a _boy._ A boy who turned out to be _special,_ but not as willing as San was when Mingi approached him and introduced himself to him as his other half. _His destined shape shifter._

Of course San had fainted at the sight of Mingi’s transformation and he was throwing up for hours, not for a second rejecting the bond that Mingi described to him. He was an orphan, living in a fucking one roomed flat, dating some kid next door and having nothing to do with his life. 

San was about to get taken by the social workers when Mingi showed up and offered him a real home. 

By that time, the other wasn’t showing any kind of powers. Not until he looked into Mingi’s eyes and tried to connect to him. A week later they were gone, San got updated of a secret that he wasn’t even aware of, but sucked in all information and trusted Mingi to the moment when the two of them were right where they were destined to be and got their bonding tattoos. 

Just then Mingi could call him ‘Master’ and let their minds link by a pretty vow. 

They agreed that this word wasn’t necessary some months after and Mingi only used it when he wanted to make San blush. 

Their story was the pure example of the bond just like it was written in the books. San’s mind got trained for years until he mastered every skill that he could learn and use it in every situation. His telepathic abilities grew stronger because of their bond, but the main rule was to not exhaust his mind and just connect it to his stronger half - his wolf Mingi. 

And having San while being in a battle was making Mingi immortal. 

That, and of course the fact that Mingi was a born alpha, which only explained why San got the most stunning eyes in the world. It was the sign of who Mingi was really. 

And their current task was a poor Seoul werewolf, just a beta, living in a nice calm pack. If you put aside their questionable nightlife and the clubs that they owned in their territory, there was nothing that special about that pack. They dealt with drugs, hookers and surprisingly - weapons. 

Nothing to mess into, especially if it meant danger for San. Mingi would never agree to come in that dirty quarter of Seoul if the call for help didn’t include a very powerful _Master_ who wasn’t even aware of it. 

The guy that the beta - Yunho - showed them, was just a stupid fuck, tall and pretty boy, having a shady background, he was just moving from party to party and fucked everyone on his way, including his soon -to -be -wolf. 

Their connection was so fucked up that San suggested that they should kill the master in order to keep the beta alive and inside of his pack. But Yunho seemed to be on the edge of bursting as well, learning about their intentions like a good dog. He confronted Mingi and swore to him that he would do everything to get his boy. 

Sadly for him, Yunho stalked the guy for way too long before Mingi and San showed up, so their job got even sloppier. They turned the poor guy into a target and followed him from one place to another, scaring the shit out of him. 

San wanted them to catch him the previous night, but fate had given Mingi the blessing to have a sexy boy spread on a bed in a dark room and who was he to reject that gift? 

It wasn’t like Yunho wasn’t important and it wasn’t like that master of his was safe out there, but he could wait another day. The drugs that he was taking were killing his mental powers back anyway. He had somehow bonded with Yunho, but the poor beta was too shy to talk about it. 

Mingi was thinking that their bond was the most fucked up thing that he had ever heard of, but it was his job to bring those two together and take them home where they would say their vows and become one. 

So far, Yunho’s master was rejecting the thought that he was _special_. He was a fool, and if Yunho wasn’t a nice guy, Mingi would agree with San and break that bond before it even expanded. 

“I need to find Wooyoung.” San spoke, startling Mingi with his words and he looked at him, finding him chewing on his bottom lip. Hell, he wouldn’t talk to the chubby bitch again. Only over Mingi’s dead body. 

“No need for that. I have _his_ scent printed in my fucking nose, I can find _him._ Your ex doesn’t get involved in this.” Mingi said and San stopped on the doorway, frowning. 

“Aren’t you too demanding now?” San raised his eyebrows, giving him one of his mean looks. “You already had your fun.”

“You can have your own too, with someone who doesn’t come from your past.”

“Are you making him important now?” San was about to laugh.

“Are you?” Mingi growled.

The other shrugged, blowing a piece of his bangs that fell across his face. “Hell no, despite you, I don’t get involved in drama.”

“When the fuck did I ever do that?” 

“Screw you, Mingi, you betrayed me. Now go and tell Yunho that his master is fucking my ex. I dare you.” With that, San left the room and Mingi could only picture what he was about to deal with when he really visit Yunho and talk about the failed attempt of finding his master. 

Who’s name was unknown for all of them. 

Like Mingi thought - that bond was beyond fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Whatever loud sound made Wooyoung open his eyes, made the trick to pull him out of the dreamland in which he had blissfully been swimming previously. The warmness which was coming from the body behind him was too comforting. It was that cozy that it lulled his eyes to close again. A satisfied sigh left his lips when the arm that was carelessly put on his hip, slowly moved up only to stop at his chest and press him further into his companion’s warm body. 

“What domestic view… it’s so sweet that it makes me puke rainbows.” the animated voice of his roommate was too loud for Wooyoung’s ears, so he decided to ignore him. But a second later a lazy thought crossed his mind, _what the hell is Hongjoong doing in my room?_ \- which only made the other crack one eye open again. He saw his friend blatantly staring at him with arms crossed in front of his naked chest, he was wearing only black briefs and nothing else.

“Leave my room..” his voice was still raw from sleep.

“Does this look like your room really?” The accusing look on Hongjoong’s face could not be missed. The diva was clearly pissed at him and Wooyoung could not really grasp what his problem was so early in the morning. 

Then his eyes caught the big screen of their smart TV, in front of which Hongjoong was standing. The TV usually was located in their living-room and not in Wooyoung’s room. How did it relocated then? 

“You fucked with someone on my couch. Again.” Hongjoong’s tone was getting squeaky with each word and that never was a good thing. Wooyoung loved immensely his friend but even he could not stand that high pitched sound. His head was buzzing with the raising hangover and he wanted nothing more than to go back to his dreamland in order to sleep it over. However, Hongjoong apparently had other plans. 

“Get up, lazy head. I have so many things to tell you about last night.” Suddenly the meanness was erased from the other’s voice and he could even sense some kind of excitement pouring out of the other.

“You got it hard?” Wooyoung asked.

“You can’t even imagine.” 

Fifteen minutes later Wooyoung was quietly suffering in the kitchen. His friend had practically pulled him out of ‘bed’, pushed him into their small bathroom so Wooyoung could wash the smell of alcohol and other stains all over his body, which immediately made the trick to make him feel a little more refreshed, but only increased the loud pounding in his head. Not even once did Wooyoung wonder about the person who was blissfully still passed out onto the couch. 

Hongjoong prepared coffee and passed it to Wooyoung.

“I wanna die…” a small wine left Wooyoung’s lips as he rested his forehead against the table. 

“I left you sane enough to know when to stop.” Hongjoong was a little witch and every time he made such motherly comments, Wooyoung wanted to slap him hard. It was not like the other was some saint or anything, on the contrary he was far more worse than himself, but for Wooyoung’s misfortune, Hongjoong had better tolerance. Which explained why the older one was fresh as cucumber while Wooyoung felt like a train had passed over him, not one but at least three times. And then one more. 

“Shhhhh.” Wooyoung wanted to sush the other, but in the same time, he wanted to hear everything that happened the previous night, before his memories got lost forever. Sometimes he was grateful that he had short memory whenever alcohol was involved - which explained why he did not even remember the face of the person he shared the night with. Such situations made him feel bad in the beginning, but soon Wooyoung realized the harsh truth - some people, situations and scenes were better to be forgotten as soon as possible. 

“I am so thankful we met your ex last night…. With no shame at all, I have to admit the dude is an absolute animal in bed.” Hongjoong leaned against the counter and Wooyoung could hear the snicker right on the spot. 

“What ex?” He was confused but damn it, why was his head buzzing so much. He leaned back against the chair and took a small sip of the black coffee the other served him. 

“San or whatever. We met him at the party last night and I fucked his man. So cheer up, he got himself a cheater.” Hongjoong was so damn proud of himself that it almost made Wooyoung praise him of the well done job, but then as if he was slapped right across the face, he associated the name with the person. 

San. 

The same San that had left without no explanation so many years ago. 

A blurry flash from last night played in his mind - San was too close to a taller male, they looked as if they were connected by their hipbones or something. Whenever one moved, the other moved as well. 

“You fucked San?” Wooyoung was scandalized to the brim of his toes.

“Do you need a shot to wake up or what? I just told you I was basically swept away from my feet by his boyfriend or whatever.” Hongjoong laughed at the other’s slowness. Usually he found Wooyoung too cute when he had his hangover mornings. And today was no exception. 

Wooyoung whistled. “Good job, man.” 

“Exactly, treat me better from now on. I sacrificed myself so we can get this motherfucker back for dumping you.” In Wooyoung’s eyes Hongjoong had always looked like someone who was not too serious about anything. He was like the water and more specifically - waves, approaching steadily and then retreating. But once force was included the approaching wave could wipe you out for seconds. He was impulsive and did not really think through his actions, and exactly that careless side of him was what pulled and attracted Wooyoung towards him. 

Years back, Wooyoung had been a shy, closed to himself boy who leaned on the people around him too much. Always stressing over what the others thought - and of course while being a teenager that is way too important. Naturally his first crush was the first person to whom Wooyoung really opened up to. But that seemed to be quite the mistake since the other had disappeared with no explanation. Wooyoung had been so scared for San’s well being that he even begged his parents to go to the police and announce him for a missing person. However, when his parents found out what the real connection between both of them was, they dismissed the idea and played the deaf ears for this topic. His parents had hard time in acknowledging that he was into boys and not girls, but he always wondered why it came as such big shock for them as all clues were there since his childhood. 

So, life went on as if San had not existed in Wooyoung’s life and with that the younger found another side of his character. One which wanted to experience everything that was forbidden, that would make his parents angry or whatever. He had been into the usual things - underage parties, alcohol, tried smorking weed, and exactly that kind of behaviour was how he’d met Hongjoong. 

His turning point. 

The memory was not something that Wooyoung really wanted to keep stored into his mind, but if he did not, then maybe today the two of them were not going to be such good buddies. 

Wooyoung had stolen money from a 24/7 shop on a dare. Which lead to only one possible payoff - him in the police department. And his cellmate for the night was Kim Hongjoong. 

The two boys were kept in the same cell for twenty four hours, after which they were released. Of course, there were consequences for both of them, but that's another story, which included a lot of excuses - verbal and in written form ones, for which Wooyoung purposely pushed on the back of his mind and never wanted to be reminded of them. 

“Are you backing off now?” The scandalized expression of Hongjoong pulled Wooyoung from his thoughts and for a moment there, he saw Hongjoong’s younger self. 

“Never.” His emotions wanted to reach the surface when a large bulb stuck in Wooyoung’s throat. Flashes of most memorable things that he and Hongjoong had done together were swirling in his mind. Really, the older one had pulled Wooyoung from his previous self and kept him on the ground. Somehow both of them completed each other’s quirks and it was nice to have someone who understood you to such extent. “So how was it? Is he worth it?” Wooyoung was not dumb and if the other specifically woke him up to talk about it, then that meant that Hongjoong had spent quality time with this person. A tiny burning feeling in his chest started accelerating and he hated to admit it, but it most definitely was jealousy. 

Jeleasy that Hongjoong fucked with the guy. The guy was San’s boyfriend or at least someone close. San was not alone. 

One thing lead to the other, but the outcome was the same. 

“If I have the chance to bang him again - I’m in.” Hongjoong brushed his hair aside and stared carefully at Wooyoung. “And who’s the hottie on my couch?” 

“Wanna try him too?” Wooyoung asked.

“Why the hell not?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Tried that - not a good memory.” Hongjoong replied. Wooyoung wanted to puke right there and then. As if nothing could face Hongjoong, not even that drunken night that they conveniently promised each other to never talk about it, ever again. Not even in a hundred years, not even with guns pointed on their heads and so on. Yet, whenever the older one felt like it, he just brought it up in the conversation and he hated it.

“Hate you.” 

Hongjoong only smiled at the other and moved quickly to Wooyoung and hugged his head. 

“Now,now.. don’t be such a drama queen and tell me who that guy is?” The older one pointed to the doorway where a tall sexy guy stood, observing them closely. 

And Wooyoung had no idea who that was. It was clear what they had done, taking in mind the condition his body was in, yet the guy's face brought no memory or recollection of the previous night. 

As if his best friend noticed the state of bewilderment that he was in, he easily took over. He was actually pretty used in getting Wooyoung out of similar situations. Hangover and all. 

“Hey. I’m Hongjoong. And you are?” 

“Seonghwa.” Came the short reply and it looked like nothing else was going to be said in order to easen the scene up.

“Coffee?” Wooyoung asked casually, since yeah… it was too casual for both of them to have a stranger in their apartment. 

“Sure.” 

*******************

Yunho had promised to not leave the gang’s shelter and wander the streets, but that was exactly what he did. San decided to check up on the poor beta and went to his room, even though he was still mad, to find out that Yunho fucking run off. 

Where and when was a mystery, but the fact that he was as reckless as his wasted master was pure tragedy. 

Yunho probably went out to search for the _idiot_ , right after Mingi visited his room earlier and told him about their failed attempt to catch the guy and Yunho was already too sensitive to take the information well and calmly. 

San was only hoping that Mingi kept a track on the beta, because he was dangerous and wild, freaking out a little more everyday. 

Yunho’s pack was understanding though, accepting the fact that one of them would soon leave their side and join another family. For some packs where San and Mingi came from, was not a sacred place but just a place where humans brainwashed werewolves and imprisoned them with _magic_. Some wolf packs were old fashioned, them plus the rogues had different understandings and gathered up together, they were looking down at the Masters, calling their wolves traitors. 

_The Royals._ San became one of them and they were San’s only family. He was taught how to protect, live, fight and cherish in the great hidden mansion in the woods where Masters were meeting their destined wolves and accepted the magical bond with them. He went through enormous pain before Mingi took it away from him and gave him his life in return. 

San had never thought that he would end up living a life of someone who’s presence would be important. 

He was a lonely and weird boy before Mingi stormed into his life.

San's parents had died in a car crash that got hidden by the media in their town, since the killer was a famous gang member who drove while being drugged. He ran into San’s family as they were out of town. The gang tried to cover up the case and their actions left a 15 years old boy - an orphan. 

It was weird how even back then, San felt remorse that he wasn’t mourning for his parents. He had never loved them. The two of them were drunks, they used to fight a lot and take their anger out at him, so maybe a part of San believed that they got what they deserved. He had no idea how to carry on with his life and soon enough he got two men from the social department on his doorstep, who had finally proceeded his parent’s death and wanted to take him into an orphanage. 

San had postponed that with a lie that his grandmother was taking care of him, lying that she was working from day to night so the men could come another day. 

He knew that he would be taken away, but his childish mind wished for more time. More time with the boy next door Wooyoung who had kissed him more times than he could count and somehow brought light into San’s darkness. 

Sentimental crap, that was San’s life before Mingi. 

After Mingi had found him and brought him to his homeland, San was introduced to a mystical life of powerful humans who had a mutation in their brains that let them connect their mind with the one of a werewolf. The connection was linking their lives, their souls, their _everything_. At first he was confused and scared, but when Jay started spelling the curse and cut San’s skin open by magic and ink, San saw everything that Mingi had gone through. Mingi linked to him as well and the two of them lived through each other’s life until they knew everything. 

After the tattoos healed on San’s skin, it just looked like a beautiful painting, roughly inked around his arms, describing Mingi’s life. Nobody would get it since the tattoos represented only colorful lines, connecting and swirling on his skin. 

Mingi’s tattoos on the other side were dark and colourless. Representing San’s past. 

He shook the memories away when he heard someone’s voice behind himself. 

“Yunho took off an hour ago. He needed a drink.” It was the leader of the pack - Bang Chan, who was very welcoming and patient, considering that one of his boys was running around the streets, killing people for no particular reason. “Mingi is with him. They should be fine.”

San nodded. He could feel Mingi through their bond and that was enough of a prove that Chan was right.

“Any information about the idiot?” He asked, knowing why Chan came to search for him. The pack was also trying to find clues of the guy who got Yunho in that trouble.

Chan sighed, leading San out of Yunho’s room. “Hyunjin was investigating over the matter, since his mate is a boy working at the police department. They are very careful, so we got a name from the police records that matched the finger prints that we have.”

San listened carefully as the leader alpha took him into another room and he saw two familiar faces there - Felix, who was Chan’s little brother, and Han, his most trusted beta. He greeted the boys with a smile and rolled his eyes on the big screen that Chan pointed at. 

San recognized the face immediately. That was the idiot’s photograph there, standing beside a weak information about him. 

Park Seonghwa. Living in the SanChan orphanage until he had turned 18. He had one police record for stealing packs of cigarettes a year later and that was all the information that the police had on him. He was a ghost, but they still had his name. 

The guy banished his own apartment ever since Yunho started to follow him and got extremely scared after meeting San and Mingi. Park Seonghwa, who managed to escape once again. 

“Cool, we have a name at least. The guy is a mess. He keeps his mind blocked with drugs and alcohol and thinks that it helps his condition.” San explained to the leader and the blond boy just frowned. 

“He is hurting Yunho.” He stated darkly. “If you can’t bring them together… then we should kill the man and save my boy. The pack comes first.”

“You cannot hurt a _Royal_.” San argued, his eyes moving from the screen to Chan’s angry face. 

The wolf growled at him. “You are a _Royal_ , he is just a mad bitch who doesn’t want to accept that he fucked up big time.”

“He is still born _special_ and Yunho linked to him.” San said seriously.

“Through a one night stand, San.” Chan growled again.

“It doesn’t matter how it happened. He is gonna die if this fucker Seonghwa doesn’t come with me.” San argued back again.

“Which is why you should kill _him_. Yunho was fine before all of this shit happened.”

“Yunho is begging for our patience, Chan. Do you really think that I cherish that idiot so damn much to risk the life of a wolf? I am doing this for Yunho.” San’s eyes screwed back at the alpha and he saw something flicker in Chan’s red eyes. 

The leader wasn’t trusting him. “Park Seonghwa is a _human_. Of course you will pick him instead of my boy.” He said. 

San’s patience was running out and he could feel how hard he squeezed his fists. The anger that he felt for the stubborn alpha here was growing bigger and he didn’t need Mingi to put that guy on his place. San knew the rules, the law, his rights and most importantly - he knew how to deal with wolf packs. 

“Look at me.” He growled back at Chan, forcing him to lock eyes with him. The wolf leader frowned, but couldn’t move his eyes away from San due to the strong affection that he had on him. Many wolves thought that San, being a master, was weak without Mingi, but they were wrong. San out powered Chan as he got him stunned on his feet, shaking from anger. “I care about Yunho more than I care about that damn idiot who doesn’t have the balls to believe that he is special. He is dangerous and Yunho keep messing up because of him. So no, I don’t pick sides and I don’t give a single fuck about what you think.”

He released Chan when his pulse rised and Mingi’s worry filled up his gut. He had to calm down, or else Mingi would be in that room and rip heads off in about minutes.

Chan kept looking at him, but his glare slowly faded, his red eyes finally looking at San in a calm matter. That was the way to confront an alpha. They were stubborn bastards to deal with. 

“Alright then. I give you the name, you give me him.” Chan said and stretched his hand towards San, who looked down at it and rocked an eyebrow mockingly. 

“I’d rather give you my dick than give you Park Seonghwa.” He replied, hearing Han chuckle behind them. Just then Chan broke into a laughter and let San grab his extended hand. 

“Still a fair deal, San.” The blonde alpha pulled back first and left the room, leaving him in the company of the other two who started playing around, pushing and fighting each other like kids. 

San rolled his eyes back on the screen, thoughtfully observing the face that was displayed there. 

He had to deal with this shit faster, or else the pack would get impatient to kill the one who caused them trouble. 

If Park Seonghwa took shelter for the night, Mingi would soon find him once he is out on the streets. He would move to another party, mess with another person and vanish again, until he got himself caught. 

The only thing that made San’s mind tingle was that this idiot Seonghwa brought up Wooyoung into this mess. And knowing that Yunho was killing every guy that Park Seonghwa had slept with was leaving San a little frustrated. 

So far Yunho was killing unknown boys that meant nothing to San or Mingi. But when it came to a name from San's past…. It woke up something animalistic in him. 

**********

The light thremor of his hand was making him nervous as he held the cup of warm coffee and tried not to look too obvious. It was probably too easy for two college boys to acknowledge a drug addict when they see one and Seonghwa was sure that he wasn’t in his best condition. 

He had no idea how, but he was out of drugs, as the previous night he used the last dose of cocaine that he had, and the outcome of that was starting to reflect on his body. 

Of course, that wasn’t as bad as the fact that he was currently in some stranger’s apartment and drank coffee with them, being silent while the two friends were chatting calmly. 

It was awkward, but Seonghwa wasn’t from the outgoing talkative type of guys who could easily make friends. But the thought of leaving that apartment during the day was giving him chills. 

He stared at the other two and tried not to be that obvious while checking them out. Hongjoong was short and pretty, witty guy with messy sandy blond hair. He was talking a lot and about random things, that was what Seonghwa noticed while he stared at him like a freak. Then Wooyoung, who was trying to pay attention on his friend more than to look back at Seonghwa, was having all of the sex marks that he could get from a one night stand. Seonghwa could clearly remember Wooyoung from their brief encounter on that party. He took advantage of that boy as he offered him a one night stand that the other didn’t reject. 

And what now? 

What made him stay was that name that Wooyoung called out when he pulled Seonghwa up on his feet on that party and paid attention to his stalker. Wooyoung knew _Bastard one_ ’s name. 

_San_. 

That was the only reason why Seonghwa was still in that apartment, trying to find a way to extract information for that person. 

“Um…” He mumbled, causing two curious eyes to look at him in the same time. He looked from Hongjoong to Wooyoung and gulped. “This is awkward.”

“You get used to it after couple of times.” Hongjoong laughed and slightly elbowed Wooyoung. It was indeed awkward but it got worse if you let it continue, so the only option was to pretend that there was nothing wrong with the situation itself. “So, was my sweetheart good enough last night?” 

The first reaction came from Wooyoung who almost spit coffee all over the table, but he saved himself as he coughed it out. “Fuck you.” 

Seonghwa stood with his mouth open for some seconds before the question rolled inside his head and it made him laugh. “Sorry, that is just…” He didn’t continue, but he shared a look with Wooyoung, who was struggling to compose himself. At least the other boy was trying to spare them the awkward moment and say something stupid. He looked carefree and totally fine even though he had a complete stranger in his room. And that stranger was running out of time, so a nice friendly chat with these two was somehow impossible. 

Seonghwa knew how his stalkers acted, he had been followed by them long enough to know when he had to run and where. They showed up mostly when he was alone, so that was why Seonghwa barely walked in deserted streets where nobody could be seen. 

He frowned at his own thoughts as the worry sobered him up once again and made him look back at Wooyoung. How to ask him that damn question now? Would it be fucked up to ask about someone, when he fucked the boy? 

“I wanna ask you something. I… I was with a guy when you ran into me last night.” He started from afar, seeing the confusion on Wooyoung’s face for a moment. “You called out his name. San, remember?”

Wooyoung was lost there. He had hard time with recollecting his memories from the previous night, but now that the other mentioned it, he remembered that he had been angry about seeing San talking with the other. And that’s exactly what made him approach them in the first place. 

“How do you know San?” It was beyond him how he for seven years, Wooyoung did not hear anything about the other and in one night not only he met the guy, but also found someone who clearly knew him. 

“How do _you_ know him?” Seonghwa asked with a frown, not wanting to respond before he heard the other’s answer. 

Hongjoong was the one to take the initiative to stop that stupid answer the question with a question game the other two started. His blunt personality just could not take it. 

“San is Wooyoung's ex. Last night I fucked his current boyfriend, while you fucked his ex. Even if we wanted to screw the guy over, we couldn’t have done it any better.” Hongjoong was more than amused by the situation. 

“Would you please shut up?” Wooyoung love his friend, but when he purposely embarrassed him in front of people, he wanted to kill him. “So how do you know San?” He was staring at Seonghwa and insisted on an answer. He wanted to find out more about his ex after all. 

Seonghwa’s frown was clearly showing his distrust over the other two. As if something tangled inside of him when Hongjoong started explaining the situation, he felt like he had to leave. 

These two, especially Hongjoong, had messed up in something that they probably shouldn’t have to be in. He hesitated for a moment but decided to speak anyway. 

“I didn’t know his name, I actually know nothing about him and his companion. They’re….” He started, not knowing how to put the story in the most easy way. “...they’ve been following me for weeks. I slept with a guy, it was fucking random okay? And I got him stalking the fuck out of me, doing it by himself at first, but then those two showed up… San and the other guy and honestly, you should be careful with them.” He said, shifting his worried eyes on Hongjoong. “You better stay away from the tall bastard. He is the bad one.”

“Lol, you know how this sounds right?” 

“Are you still high?”

Come on, who’d believe something like that? This dude was fucking with the two friends and Hongjoong was sure of it. And judging from the unimpressed look on Wooyoung’s face, he was too not catching the bait of the other’s explanation about how he knew San.

“If you’re sore of him fucking you over and leaving you behind, you can get back to him with something else, not making up such a stupid lie.” Hongjoong openly laughed into Seonghwa’s face.

Seonghwa looked away, biting his bottom lip. Of course they wouldn’t give a damn about that cheap warning. Who on his right state of mind would believe that their ex turned into a fucking freak, but then Seonghwa had more questions and when he lifted his head up, he faced Wooyoung with a glare. 

“Okay then, you tell me what you know about him.” He said, not in a friendly manner anymore. “Because I’ve seen your ex in action and the way you look at me is only making me think that you know him less than I do.”

That last comment made Wooyoung cringe, because there was a point into Seonghwa’s words. He had known San back then, when they were clueless teenagers, who ran away from their respective problems, into each other’s hands. He had not seen San for seven years, and that was a long time for someone to change. But he could not believe that the sweet, but awkward boy could become a stalker or whatever. 

“I know enough to say he wouldn’t become crazy enough to follow you for no reason.” Wooyoung's hangover which he thought was going to ease after he finished his cup of coffee, was now getting stronger because of the ridiculous situation they were in. “What did you do to make him ‘stalk’ you?” He screwed his eyes expectantly at Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa buried his face into his palms and tried to maintain the anger that was rising up inside of him. These boys weren’t exactly the reason for his condition, it was the fact that he wasn’t high, drunk or whatever and in those small moments, Seonghwa’s mind and body were slowly starting to burn with something that he would never accept. 

The shit that this San guy and his friend were trying to put in his head. 

“You don’t trust me, so the rest of my story will only make you laugh.” Seonghwa said desperately, moving his hands around his head in a weak try to stop the pulsing headache from expanding. He needed to take something hard and he needed it soon. “I know that I sound like crazy, but I’ve been through a lot and I have no idea how to get rid of them. I have a feeling that I can’t do anything to stop them and it's driving me crazy.”

It was clear for both friends that Seonghwa was starting hyperventilating and that was not going to be fun at all. 

“You should calm down.” Came the monotonous reply from Wooyoung, he kind of felt bad for Seonghwa. 

“Yeah, dude. You don’t look that good.” 

However, none of those comments reached Seonghwa who just lost consciousness and sprawled down on the table. 

“Now, now.. you fucked him - you take care of him” Hongjoong was unfaced from the unconscious body right in front of them.

“Yeah, yeah.. always leaving me to deal with the shit.” Wooyoung scoffed.

“You got yourself into that shit, I have nothing else to say.” The older one smiled sweetly at his friend and exited the kitchen. 

**************

The anger that was shaking Yunho was always there, always lingering in the pit of his stomach as if to remind him that he was close but not complete where he had to be. It was driving him crazy how stupid he was to leave his destined one to slip right through his fingers. And not only that he had deemed himself as a failure, but his whole gang knew about it. His shame was only increasing with each passing day and unfortunately he could not do anything to change that. 

Not when, his own leader Chan had called for help. He was grateful for Mingi and San coming to his ‘ _rescue_ ’, but those two did nothing besides to keep Yunho on leash. They were restricting him as if he was some lost puppy and he hated the situation.

He may be a failure, but he wanted to get himself out of that situation alone. However, Bangchan was kind of leader whom once taken a decision was not going to move even a millimeter from his position. And he ordered Yunho to stay put and leave everything into the hands of the ‘ _professionalists_ ’.

‘Professionalists, my ass.’ That single thought was swirling as if on repeat on and on, never leaving Yunho's mind. Yet, he stayed put and did exactly what he was asked to. 

He had spent most of the day with Mingi, who apparently wanted nothing else but to waste himself as he was downing glass after glass of alcohol down his throat. 

“If someone saw us, they’d think you’re the one with problem and not me.” Yunho stated as his eyes were not leaving the other shapeshifter’s figure. After they left the pack’s territories, they fortunately found a bar that was working 24/7 and accepted losers like them that searched for the best place to spend their money on cheap whiskey. 

Mingi looked from above his large glass and smirked. “Do I look bothered to you? Cuz I am.” He said, rolling his eyes down at the glass when he put it on the plot and felt the small tremble of his fingers. He was trying hard to let San be independent, but whenever he did that, the other was doing his best to get Mingi out of his skin. Several shots of whiskey weren’t enough to calm him down, Yunho wasn’t helping as well. “Let’s have a talk, my friend. Let’s talk about what you will become.”

“Or why don’t you tell me how close are you to finding my master?” The anger in Yunho slightly broke through and it was obvious from the hiss that left through his teeth. The sound was feral and real. 

“You will call him a _master_ right after you stop treating him like a bitch.” Mingi spat back, narrowing his eyes at Yunho as if he chose the wrong words, which he did. Calling that drunk ass idiot his master was beyond fucked up when the guy was rejecting Yunho and did nothing to cooperate. It wasn’t exactly Mingi’s fault that Yunho approached his soon-to-be-master on the most fucked up way. Even thinking about it was making him crave to break that bottle of whiskey right at Yunho’s thick head. Dumb wolf, that was what Yunho was. “Now that we are alone, without San to lecture me around, I wanna tell you things which I want you to remember once and for fucking all.”

“What? Please enlighten me, you almighty.” Yunho had to lower his head down immediately since the growl which was directed to him by Mingi clearly was left out to make him obey. 

Mingi’s mood switched bad to calm and composed and he even smiled at the other, trying to approach him from a different angle. It was hard to put sense in a wolf who used to live in a different way and who wasn’t fucking prepared for what destiny had for him. He had to be nice to Yunho, but damn, that boy had such big mouth. 

“The fact that you mistreated that guy by screwing him is not going anywhere. But what you think you feel right now is what need to change.” Mingi started, staring all over the other wolf’s gentle face. He could see the anger, feel it, suck it up, but whenever Yunho showed up in front of that human boy, he was running scared. “Respect is what you should feel for him the most. Because of him, you are special, you know? Because of him, your power will expand, you will evolve, call it however you want. He is the breakpoint and what you must do for him is… live, protect, think about him first. You and me, we come at last, we don’t matter. So stick it out of your head - the guy is not gonna be your _mate_. He owns you.”

The tingling feeling of something warm lingered in Mingi when the connection lead him back to San, no matter how far the other was right now from him. San’s thoughts were still trying to reach him as he didn’t want to stay alone and fuck it, Mingi felt like he could run out of that fucking bar and find him, just to keep him company. But he was still guilty for screwing a boy on that party and his punishment was to at least tell the news to Yunho. 

Yunho felt even angrier from Mingi’s words. He knew that he screwed up, alright? But how could he know that the pull that he’d felt towards the pretty face was not a mate call, but actually his master’s lure to him? He was stupid, and done even stupider thing - he fucked up his destined person and fucked himself in that way, as well. He wanted to smash his own head and just to punish himself, but the need to find the guy was stronger.

“It kills me that I don’t even know his name, you know. I remember everything else … “ Yunho meant that he knew what kind of expressions his soon-to-be-master had made while in the heat of the moment, and his nicely build body... how well it fitted in his arms. Right then and there, Yunho knew that he’d never want to leave the other’s side, he wanted to keep him safe. 

Once again, how the fuck would he know that this wasn't his mate? From all the stories that were told to him as a kid, everyone was explaining to the young pups that this was how someone would feel to their mate. And there were no other special wolves in his pack. So nobody could have prepared him for such an outcome. 

“I want to find him.” He voiced out his internal turmoil. 

Mingi sighed. He downed his glass of whiskey as if to prepare himself for something. The ‘master’ lecture that he wanted to give Yunho was not for that moment of his life. He really needed to connect to that bastard first and San was right to be irritated, since that could have happened already if Mingi wasn’t that horny and dumb. He was rarely disobeying San and he wanted to blame the alcohol, but he needed more to get wasted and no, he wasn’t drunk when he ran away with that sexy boy. 

His eyes stared at Yunho’s distress and he felt sorry for him, since he had never felt the same way. But of course, San was special in more than one way, his understanding personality helped a lot in that crazy night when Mingi confronted him. So he couldn’t compare himself to Yunho. 

He just had to help him and let him be free. 

Well, maybe some other day. 

“We were close to finding him yesterday, but I got mislead and I kind of ran after a pretty guy on that party.” Mingi said and tilted his head. He expected Yunho’s anger, but he promised to tell him everything and he wasn’t a coward to keep things for himself. So he sighed and poured himself more whiskey. “San couldn’t catch him since there were many people and I screwed up, so your boy left with someone for the night. Now we have to wait until he shows up from wherever he is hiding now and catch him. Sorry, Yunho, I could be better.”

As if a wave of rage surged through Yunho’s whole body. Their ‘saviors’ had been close to his person and they left him disappear again, because they were not paying enough attention. Yunho was fed up following rules which he did not believe in, in the first place. He hoped Bangchan would forgive him just this one time, but he was going to rebel against his order. He couldn’t take it anymore to stay aside. He had to take things in his hands again. 

“Fuck it.” He growled and stormed out of the bar.

He was the one who should find his person, not some _Royal master-wolf couple_ who didn’t give shit about him or his boy. Yes, he screwed up time after time, but if he wanted something, he had to be the one to obtain it. 

And right now, he wanted only one thing and that was to finally find his master and convince him to stay by his side for the rest of their lives. Even though, his head could not completely grasp what kind of connection that was that was making him so desperate and needy, he was damn sure that no one else could approach the one who should be his. 

With determination in mind, Yunho left his instincts to guide him to the only person that mattered right now. This time he was not going to screw up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, fast upate for the ones who are reading ^^  
> Thanks for following this story and we hope that you will have fun while reading ^^ see you soon!  
> And you know - comments are always free xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Hunger and more precisely - the desire for something sweet made Hongjoong leave the safe ground of their apartment building. When he passed through the apartment, he saw no limbs or anything which lead him to the thought that Wooyoung successfully moved Seonghwa to his room and they remained locked in there. He really did not want to imagine what they might’ve been up to while left alone for couple of hours. So, he put his denim jacket on, which nicely complemented his shoulders, in tune with his ripped jeans, which were also a big turn on for people into fashion like himself. 

He found himself walking in the direction of the closest Starbucks, just thinking about his favorite vanilla latte made him smile. He had sweet tooth, alright? There was nothing wrong with that. 

His final destination was not that far away, so he did not rush or anything. His thoughts however somehow were getting him back towards the previous night and how he felt when the red haired one dominated him so easily. He was free in bed and loved experimenting, but that usually was directed in other direction. So having to just lay there and take it, having no chance to do anything, was both thrilling and confusing. That guy really fucked up his mind that night. And his body was catching up with the fierce treatment it received, since it looked like with each hour that passed from their encounter, new mark showed on his body. His neck was obviously the most abused piece of flesh. 

A sudden painful grip over his forearm, forcefully turned him around. His face banged into someone’s hard chest. 

“Who are you?” 

Hongjoong was shocked from the harsh treatment from the unknown to him person who continued to hold him close to himself. 

“And who are you fucker?” He was not some useless damsel in distress, though. He had had his fair share of dealing with bullies, troublemakers and such on, so he was not going to allow this person to do whatever he wanted. He pushed the other with force and successfully stepped back from the person. “Don’t touch me.” The man's grip over his forearm however remained strong. 

“Where is he? Where did you take him?” 

“Dude, you’d better leave me alone.” Hongjoong was not going to back down and was about to strike the other with one of his famous kicks, when he realized that three more guys joined them. He wondered whether all of them wanted to rob him or even do something more gruesome to him, but then squeaky voice reached his ears.

“Yo, Yunho… you know the rules. You can’t be here.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” The grip over Hongjoong’s arm only grew tighter and tighter with each passing second. He feared that blood could not circulate correctly in his left arm anymore due to the other still keeping him close to himself. 

Yunho, that was what the other unknown person had called him.

“Listen boys, you’d better leave me be and just fuck off.” Hongjoong had no intention to be gangbaned or anything, so he had to leave this scene as soon as possible.

“Did you come all the way here only to find some nice ass to bang? How unlucky that this is not your territory man… the boy is ours.” Hongjoong could not believe what his ears were hearing. The chubbier one of the three newcomers was sending him some nasty glares - he just wanted to puke. 

This did not look like some prank however, because the look on the Yunho-dude only hardened in response and then he let go of him. The taller male just pushed him back, as if directing him in the building where Hongjoong was actually going before all of that happened. Then Yunho turned around, facing the other three. 

“Today is not the day to mess with me, Jaemin.” 

That was the last Hongjoong heard before he quickly straying into the building. Only once he was inside, with door closed behind his back had Hongjoong let himself panic over the craziness he experienced.

He threw a glance outside and that was enough for him since he saw how the Yunho guy started throwing punches like crazy. 

He took couple of deep breaths in order to calm down, then he walked over the stairs which lead to the second floor of the cafe, where he was sure his favorite barista was on shift today. 

He lined up and patiently waited for his turn to come. The queue was not that long, however to him the time was passing too slowly and somehow his eyes wandered on their own towards the big window-wall. 

“What would you like to order? 

“Vanilla latte.” He replied absentmindedly. 

“Name.” 

“Hongjoong.”

“Okay, wait for your order and we will call you out.” 

He did not waste any time when moving away from the queue. His legs lead him to the window wall as if on their own. He wanted to check if the fight was still on-going, but instead of people rolling on the ground or whatever, he saw dogs barking at one another. 

‘ _Where those fuckers go?_ ’ he wondered. He checked the surroundings and found no one outside, then with fear he turned around to check whether those crazy boys somehow made it inside. There were not on the second floor though. 

Once he heard his name being called out, he almost ran to the cashier, taking his drink, leaving money on the counter, and then left to make his way home. The shocking things had no end for his day apparently since what he found in front of his apartment building made no sense at all. 

Two big dogs were sitting on each side of the one and only San. 

Unlike Wooyoung, Hongjoong clearly remembered the previous night and knew from whom he had stolen something or in his case, someone. So he remembered the face. 

“You dog coach or what?” He mumbled as he tried to pass him by. That he remembered who San was didn’t mean that the other knew who Hongjoong was or what he did, so he was safe to be sarcastic as much as he wanted with the other. 

Or so he thought. 

San reached out and held the door for him, throwing him something close to a hateful smile. 

“I’d like to keep that for myself.” He said, waiting for Hongjoong to pass the doorway and then followed him. The two big dogs moved as well, walking in after him as one of them started rushing before the two humans - the bigger one whose black fur was shining nicely by the small light that penetrated the hallway through the windows. 

To say that Hongjoong felt awkward walking beside San would be understatement. Here he was, the denim fashionista, walking beside someone who looked like walked right through a movie of some underworld criminals. Wearing all black from head to toe. The fuck, that was no longer a trend. He couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering thou. San noticed him and looked straight into his eyes only then did he acknowledged the color of his eyes. Now that was interesting. They were red. 

“Nice contact lenses.” He commented. 

The other did not say anything and just continued walking. It was strange how they climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor together, and the dogs jumped alongside as well. He then went for his door and turned around to say the lame- Goodbye, but when San stopped in front of his door as well and stared at it expectantly - now, that rang a bell inside his head.

“Okay, thanks for walking me by, now you may leave.” 

“Sure, in a bit.” San snickered and glanced over to his dogs for a second, before he did the most absurd thing a stranger could do - he invited himself in before Hongjoong could even reach the door handle, and got in. 

The two dogs followed as the bigger and black one started growling to the other one that seemed going out of control once they followed their owner. 

************

Seunghwa opened his eyes, having the strongest heartbeat that he could have. His chest was rising and falling as he was panting, sweating and feeling disoriented to the point of a wild freak out. 

He looked forward, noticing a blurry face, an image of lavender hair and someone’s worried eyes. 

The problem wasn’t that he was still there, the problem was that he felt stressed out like never before. 

“I have to leave.” Seonghwa stated and jumped out of bed, bumping into Wooyoung on his way and his hands reached his head again, trying to tear away the pain. Whatever the fuck was going on with him was too much to keep him in this apartment. 

He heard Wooyoung’s voice from behind and had no idea what the other was saying to him as the need to get out of there was growing stronger with each second. When he reached the door knob, Seonghwa twisted it and left the room, hearing distant growling coming out of somewhere, a conversation between some people. His body bumped into the walls as he tried to find the exit, seeing nothing but a blur of things, his head spinning too fast. 

And then a strong grip at his collar stopped him on his tracks. Moment later he got pushed hard against the nearest wall by someone, who’s voice pierced clearly in his head. He couldn't mistake that voice even in such bad condition. 

“I finally got you, you piece of shit.” San hissed so close to his face that Seonghwa’s insides turned. The need to throw up forced him to move and his hands snapped up, trying to push away the other male in a desperate manner. 

“What the fuck are you doing here.” Seonghwa’s mind was getting clearer as the crazy stalker threw a straight punch to his face and steadied him against the wall, staring at him with mad eyes. “I am not… even alone. They are gonna witness how you fucking kill me and then there’s jail time for you, motherfucker”

“I can’t believe he was saying the truth. You’re really stalking him. I’m calling the police.” Hongjoong’s day was getting worser and he didn’t know how this was going to end. This guy just bursted in the apartment with his pets and he was threatening Seonghwa. Now he was not friend with the guy, but he was not going to just watch how the red-eyed one was abusing him. 

“San?” Wooyoung who witnessed how San punched Seonghwa could not believe as well what he was seeing. 

Maybe Seonghwa’s story was not a lie after all. 

San got distracted. A bad thing to happen in a situation like that, but he nearly forgot that Wooyoung would be in the same place like them and acting like damn freak or losing his temper that fast could be an issue. Especially with that stupid bitch whose mouth didn’t shut up even when he was facing a group of wolves who could easily end his life. 

He heard Mingi’s low growl and frowned, glancing to the side to see his red eyes glaring at him. Was he criticizing him for thinking bad about his one night stand? 

San ignored Mingi, leaving him to deal with Yunho and turned to face Seonghwa, who successfully pushed him back from himself. The guy was a mess - sweat was running down his forehead, his eyes were lidded, barely even focusing on him and damn, San was probably the only person in that living room who noticed the way gravity started to fuck up around them. The reason for that unnatural behavior was Seonghwa. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to deal with the bigger issue- the ones who didn’t know a damn about what was happening. And the only one who probably needed a good explanation was Wooyoung. 

“This guy needs to get the fuck out of here.” He told Wooyoung and stepped back just in case the crazy one really decided to call the police. “Just let me take him on the easy way and we can chat some other time.”

“Easy way? He doesn’t want to come with you!” Wooyoung stated. He was in pure disbelief what was happening. “He stays here.” Whatever possessed him he knew that he was not backing down from his words.

“Yep, he is a cool dude, he doesn’t deserve to die because of you.” Hongjoong’s stupid comment irritated Wooyoung, but still acknowledged his attempt to help out. 

The first thing that happened right after that was that the brown one of the dogs jumped, right at San’s direction, just to get jumped by the big black one. 

San’s eyes screwed at the scene and he felt how the rush of power, streaming from Mingi’s body connected to him through their bond and he let Mingi bite Yunho when the other tried to back stab him like an idiot. An attack like that was very obvious for the bonded pair, considering that Seonghwa was getting out of control and his destined wolf was trying to protect him. 

The sympathy that San felt tingling deep down inside him remained for only a second as he watched how Mingi’s outburst was out powering Yunho’s strength, and a moment after his big wolf form was swirling around the apartment, breaking furniture as the two of them were fighting. 

San could feel the energy running through his own blood, fired up by the anger that Mingi felt. If someone was about to approach San and try hurting him, Mingi’s possessiveness was making him see red. He could kill easily if San wasn’t in control of his wolf during a fight. 

But he had to split in two halves, one of which needed to take care of Seonghwa. 

A flying object was coming towards them-one of the chairs surrounding the small coffee table was about to tear away Hongjoong’s head and San felt how his seventh sense made his body shake. He stepped aside and pushed the boy aside before the chair could reach him. He took the decision to cut this crap and stop this madness. 

His mind control was mastered to both protect Mingi and fulfill their mission. He had to reach out to Seonghwa's mind and knock him down before he destroyed the entire building with his raging power. 

The guy had no idea how to control it, so he had to be shut down. 

San’s eyes rolled on the other male and he focused the energy towards him, feeling a rush of power, shaking and burning through his hands. The flying objects were getting beaten down, falling one after another, but his focus was on Seonghwa. He approached the guy and reached his head, grabbing it with his hands. 

Seonghwa started screaming, along with the wolf that started howling, nearly suffocated by Mingi’s strong bite. It looked as if San and Mingi were the bad guys, hurting some dog and a human who didn’t do anything wrong. Wooyoung and his friend were probably too shocked, but San couldn’t split in more parts and try to sooth them. 

They were just going to get hurt by Seonghwa, who struggled to get rid of San. However, that was San's chance and he grabbed it. With his concentration on ful mood, he managed to knock the man down. Seonghwa lost consciousness and San hurried up to catch him as he fell, holding him up so he could lay his body gently over the ground. 

The gravity got back to normal and everything fell down on different places. Mingi only let go of Yunho's neck when he felt that it was all over. The brown dog was still on the ground, whimpering because of the wounds that the black alpha wolf left on his body. 

San’s eyes filled with pity for a moment there while he felt weight upon himself that made it hard for him to breathe. Mingi was beside him in a second, putting his giant head under his arm and growled lowly, watching how Seonghwa’s lifeless body still stood in San’s lap. 

Now what? 

San looked to his left, seeing the two friends sitting on the ground, watching him and Mingi with something in their eyes that was hard to be described. He knew that whatever they just saw was beyond the laws of nature and if that was San himself, he would piss in his pants or throw up like he did when he first watched Mingi’s transformation. 

But now he owed an explanation that would break another rule. Ordinary people were not supposed to know about any of this, so Mingi and San had another problem to deal with. 

“I can explain.” He spoke up, still shivering from the adrenaline that was lingering in his body. He let Seonghwa’s body down and stood up from the ground, approaching the two friends slowly. “If you don’t call the police.”

No more than thirty minutes later, Hongjoong still found himself on the exact spot where he had been pushed down by San while the craziness still lasted. He had no strength to raise from the ground and he knew that Wooyoung was even in worse shape than him. 

What they witnessed was not normal and he knew it. But how could chairs and tables just fly around as if some kind of tornado twisted them? Outside it was sunny and no wind or whatever disturbed the leafs on the trees. How he knew that - screw it, it didn’t matter.

The aliens were attacking them. 

Their world was going to be destroyed and no human being was going to survive. He had watched too many sci-fi movies with this plot, and every time the one who fucked the previous night were the first to die. 

He was so damn screwed. The internal turmoil and shock was too much for his empty head. 

“Don’t worry, pretty. It’s not like we hurt anyone.” He heard a low voice from aside and felt a light bump on the shoulder by the same person. When Hongjoong finally noticed the new presence beside him and stared at Mingi’s eyes, he finally lost it and started laughing.

“And where the fuck did you come from? Some space ship?” How and when Mingi came was a mystery to him, but he clearly remembered how Wooyoung helped San to move Seonghwa’s unconscious body back into Wooyoung’s room and the brown haired dog followed them silently. So he would have noticed if the front door opened and someone got inside right? Or he was in that much of a shock???

“Oh, I am the sexy black wolf.” Mingi said as if showing off with himself and just then Hongjoong noticed that he was wearing one of Wooyoung’s hoodies and pair of pants that didn’t suit his tall form. But he didn’t care even if he was naked in front of these two, but San was throwing him such scandalized looks that he couldn’t do anything but comply. 

His master was currently chewing on his pretty lips, having no clear idea of how to start talking and his old not-so-chubby-ex was staring at him like crazy as the two of them were sitting on the floor, surrounding the table that was the only thing that was still in one piece in that fucking room. 

“You weren’t supposed to get involved in this, so this might be our last goodbye.” Mingi told Hongjoong and looked aside at his pretty eyes, noticing the shock that was written all over his face. 

“Get involved in what? The fuck?” Hongjoong didn’t want to know anything else. “You know what? I don’t want to know, so leave… take the scary one with you.” He pointed at San and just turned towards Wooyoung. “And I’m never, ever screwing anyone for you.” 

Mingi looked at him curiously, followed by San who snapped his head towards him with a curious frown on his face. 

“Baby, he’s not scary come on.” He stood up and picked Hongjoong’s hand only to pull him up as if his weight was nothing. He shoved Hongjoong to sit down right beside his frowning master and took his other side, elbowing San. “I told you that it’s not ordinary for someone to just come at me for sex.”

“You didn’t.” San replied and ignored Mingi since he made the situation even worse with that blunt mentioning of his one night stand. As if anyone cared about his dick right now. 

“Can you please explain what exactly ruined our apartment?” 

“Oh no… my couch.” Hongjoong freaked out for the nth time that day. It was not enough that Wooyoung screwed Seonghwa on it (again) but now it was turned around upside down and trashed. 

“Exactly. We need explanation.” 

“They are aliens?” Hongjoong’s theory about the end of the world was seconds away from being confirmed, he was so damn sure. Why did Wooyoung press on the matter? If they knew nothing then they were safe from the troubles. 

Mingi remained quiet since he had a lot to joke about the matter, but he could feel that San wasn’t in the mood for any explanations and he knew that it cost his master a lot to use power and fight. So he just laid his head over San’s shoulder and put a hand on his thigh to show him support in whatever the fuck he wanted to do. 

And San just wanted to leave. He was looking at Wooyoung, since his old friend was playing tricks with his nerves whenever he started talking shit, or just the fact that he used to know the other male was making it easier to talk to him. 

“Okay, let’s talk.” He said diplomatically and pushed the hair away from his face, straightening up his back to look more intimidating. “This guy, Seonghwa, he has to come with us because he is dangerous like this, I mean - to wander around and have sex with … you and whatever. I know that you have questions and I know that you don’t wanna know the answers, so just let me go as if this didn’t happen.” He shrugged.

“Like you left years ago?” Wooyoung was not sure if he wanted to know what the real explanation was, but at the moment that was the only thing that he could use in order to make the other talk. Pathetic or not, he wanted to know why San left back then, and it was clear that whatever happened now it’s related to that as well. 

“Are you criminal now?” The lavender haired one was not accusing the other, he could never - it was not like he himself was a saint, so he could not judge. 

San sighed. He had never been thrown into such situation before, so to say that he was confused would be understatement. He tried to mess up reality with the explanation that he was about to give and focused on everything that was surrounding them. Everything that was not on its right place and no matter that he had no idea what stood where, he started controlling the broken subjects, fixing the mess that Seonghwa had done without even moving a muscle. 

“I’ve done crimes. Like killing, but that’s not important.” He said, hearing Mingi’s quiet chuckle. 

“I am the one who kills. You just stand pretty.” Mingi said and pulled away from his shoulder, throwing Wooyoung a glare. “Let me talk then. I’m the reason San left back then and trust me, that was his destiny. I am a shape -shifter, child of the moon. Werewolf, you name it. Some of us are destined to meet a human and link with him as our lives depend on that. San is special, as you can see.” He made a motion towards everything that was flying around to go back on place, noticing how San was taking extra care of Hongjoon’s precious couch. Even the blanket that was previously on it got back on its place and that made him smile. San was so careful when he was edged by something or someone. Mingi looked back at Wooyoung and his eyes narrowed seriously at him. “I give no fucks about what your believing is, but I hope that you two won’t get to bump into us again. We came for that guy, because he is special too. He just used too much drugs.”

“Exactly what he said.” San agreed and glanced aside at Hongjoong, then forward at Wooyoung, seeing the same unreadable expression on both their faces. “We have to take care of Seonghwa, so he is coming with us now.”

It was understandable why the two boys remained silent for the next couple of minutes. Each one of them lost in his own world. 

“And what if he doesn’t want to… be like you?” Wooyoung asked finally. He didn’t know the guy at all, but it was clear that he didn’t want to have anything to do with San and company. 

“He will kill the brown wolf. Yunho.” San replied and looked back at Hongjoong. “You bumped into him, I saw you..” his eyes wandered all over the boy’s face and he felt how Mingi’s hand gripped his thigh in a possessive matter. 

“And I saw you.” Mingi growled lowly, which got dismissed by San as he didn’t tolerate such actions.

Hongjoong was once again speechless. The scene in front of Starbucks, that’s how he met the Yunho dude. 

“The tall dude… It was so strange what happened .. and five minutes later you show up in front of our apartment building. You… you really are stalkers.” A funny thought crossed Hongjoong’s mind - they should have listened to Seonghwa’s warning and not laugh at him. He was so going to apologize to the dude once he saw him awake for more than 2 minutes. “You know how absurd all this is really? I’d prefer the alien theory more than the shit you throw at us.” 

“Hongjoong, you’d better calm down.” Wooyoung knew how bad the other was when it came to things which disturbed him. Even though usually it was the other way around and Hongjoong kept him grounded, there were times when Wooyoung had to also step in and cool him down. 

“To calm down? I don’t know if you’re that fucking blinded by your everlasting love for this fucker” the sandy blond one started raising his voice at his friend while pointing at San. “that you don’t really see what’s happening.” He looked at Mingi then, “Why don’t you tell us what happens if we open our months?” 

Mingi could feel the anger that was growing up in San and as much as he loved to fight and rip heads because of that same passion, he wanted to maintain himself and keep San calm. But one look aside at him he could tell that the other was bursting with something that he had to dig deeper to understand. Was San fucking jealous right now? 

“You will tell the police that you met two people and they destroyed your apartment and kidnapped your sex toy?” Mingi asked and that finally made San to look back at him. 

“I fixed it, didn’t I?”

“Shut up, it’s my point that matters here. Nobody will believe your story.” Mingi kept talking to Hongjoong, taking in his pretty face and the shock that was streaming out of that boy was making him even more stunning. It was rare for him to hook up with someone that remarkable and meet them on the very next day in such promising situation. Plus, it was clear that his interest was showing and that was making San nervous. 

“You didn’t answer my question… what will happen if we open our mouths? You’re going to kill us?” Hongjoong was not backing down. Boundaries had to be known after all.. and he knew none. 

Mingi nodded. “If we feel that it’s a threat, we should silence you one way or another.” He put the facts down calmly and smiled when San nodded as well. 

“But can I ask you one thing…” San fully turned to face Hongjoong and his patience somehow went to over the edge as he just needed one push from that good looking asshole to turn him into a sleeping beauty. “Why the fuck would you do that? Let’s say that you have no other chance but to let us do what we must, or else that bitch Seonghwa will be the only one to die? It’s not healthy to make things fly around you and reject something that is meant to happen. You have no idea, so just shut the fuck up.”

Hongjoong continued his bickering with San and Mingi, while Wooyoung looked at the direction of his room. Somehow seeing San so much in control, so composed and everything both ruined and complemented Wooyoung’s sentiment towards the other.. back when he knew him better than anyone or so he though. The San who was sitting before him now, was not the one who he knew back then, for sure. And that conclusion of his own, could not be taken easily. He had been wondering for years what the hell had happened to him, but not even in his wildest fantasies did he see that coming. 

Werewolves? People with powers? That was for sure as a plot of a movie, not part of his life. Not that he intended for that realization to change his life or anything, but for sure he was never going to be his clueless self again. 

“Don’t hurt him… he really doesn’t deserve it. He is almost ruined as it is …. “ Wooyoung’s words ceased the bickering of the other three. His words held meaning. In the hours that he spent worrying for Seonghwa, he had heard his sleepy murmuring of pleas to be left alone, or how he had to run and hide. At the time, he thought that it was the lack of drugs in his system that made the other to freak out like that, but now having more information, he felt sympathy for the other. He acted as a person who could not wrap his head around what was happening to him and acted on instinct, so San had no right to decide whether he was worthy enough to continue living. “You said you’d kill him for… Yunho was it? But why? Why don’t you kill the other guy and leave Seonghwa alone? Who gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies? Are you God?” He knew he had right to ask those questions on behalf of someone who was not in the proper condition to defend himself. So for the first time, Wooyoung wanted to be what Hongjoong was to him. His own breaking point for someone who needed someone, anyone actually who was ready to take his side and just help him. 

“I don’t care who you think you are now San… but you’re not touching Seonghwa.” His threat might be welcomed with laughter but Wooyoung did not care. For the first time in his life, he was serious. 

The trio stopped bickering ever since Wooyoung opened his mouth and if Hongjoong had expected such outburst, the other two clearly didn’t. Mingi was growling lowly, threatening the not-so-ugly ex of San, who somehow grew balls to open his mouth and protect the idiot without even knowing how hard it was to even handle the guy. San beside him was frowning, still having a lot going on in his head, but Wooyoung’s questions and manners caught him off guard. 

But the burning anger was still there, so he acted on instinct, throwing Wooyoung a warning glare. 

“Come at me.” He offered, placing the cards down on the way that he was the appointed winner. “I wanna see how you are gonna stop me, Wooyoung.”

“You two need to talk.” Mingi raised from his spot and decided to go and check up on Yunho, otherwise he would follow the lead of his master and do something that was not in their plans. He tried to put that sense into San, but the exhaustion that the other’s body got was probably what made him act so edgy. He left the room first, leaving San in the company of the two owners of that flat and his missing definitely worked on his master. 

San’s hard glare moved down on his hands and he tried to compose himself. Wooyoung confronted him with what seemed to be fair words, but he rejected each one of them since his pride was higher than the clouds. 

Several people were able to bring him down from that place and Wooyoung was surprisingly one of them. 

“Seonghwa is dangerous for everyone, that’s why we were asked to get him. Well, not exactly that…”

“And you are not dangerous? Right.” Wooyoung shook his head. “If you can help him - help him. But don’t make him do anything that he doesn’t want… believe it or not, maybe not everyone is ready to run away from their lives as you did.” With that Wooyoung raised from the ground and also made his way to his room, since he wanted to check up on Seonghwa. He did not believe the red haired enough to leave him be. 

“Now I know why I love him.” Hongjoong said and smiled. He literally felt as a proud mother in the moment, already almost forgotten the whole bullish that they had to live through. “I really have to thank you for dumping him, otherwise he wouldn’t have come into my life.” Even though his words sounded sentimental and sweet, they were not said with that intention. He wanted the other to realize what kind of person he had left behind and lost in the meantime. Wooyoung’s outburst helped out Hongjoong to finally escape the stupor of nonsense that he had been drown into. 

“We were fifteen.” San replied grumpily, kicking the leg of the table for no reason exactly, getting calmed with time as the person who made his anger escalate that much had left the room and joined Mingi. Maybe Wooyoung had right to express himself, maybe he was dumb to do it, truth was that San had no idea who he was anymore and he was as much of a stranger as this doll face here who was talking to him for some reason. He looked at the guy and checked him out obviously. His outfit was screaming - bitch, his hair and face too. For a moment he understood what Mingi saw as attractive in that one and the realization made him cringe. 

“Keep Wooyoung for as much as you want. I don’t plan to make new friends or befriend old ones.” San stated while screwing his eyes at Hongjoong. “And you… stay the fuck away from Mingi.”

Taking such kind of ogling glares was not something that Hongjoong was unfamiliar with. And that brought his confidence back. He leaned closer to the other and stared right into his reddish eyes. “In case you didn’t get the memo… now Seonghwa is our friend and if Wooyoung’s involved that means I am involved. So try and screw him over… then whether I screw Mingi back or not… would be the least of your problems, special one.” The mockery in his voice was too blunt, but in that moment he did not care if the other had powers or not, if he could kill them or not, if he wanted to do it, he should have done it already. Wooyoung made a choice to accept Seonghwa as one of them, so that meant that Hongjoong had to keep an eye on both of them now. And he did not have a criminal record for no reason. 

He had lived a dangerous life once… and for his only friend he was ready to get deeper in those waters once again. Werewolves or not, nobody was going to screw them up. 

San caught the twinkle in Hongjoon’s eyes and the thrill that ran up his spine made him curious. Turned out that the pretty bitch that Mingi screwed randomly on a party was holding a little beast somewhere under that cover and it made him look at the boy as if he was facing someone equal to him. 

“I don’t like you.” He said calmly, but it didn’t look like Hongjoong felt touched by his words, so he guessed that the other shared the feeling and he was okay with that. “But you know how to stand up for yourself. This is good. For you.” San looked around, then stood up. He felt like he wanted to chase after Mingi for some reason and the other was just at the room next door, probably filling up Wooyoung and Yunho’s heads with bullshit. 

They were both too sloppy. The whole ‘Let’s get the idiot’ plan crumbled down miserably and the coincidences were too many to be ignored. Mingi screwed a dude that happened to live with Wooyoung, who screwed Seonghwa of all people, and the whole thing was so absurd that San just wanted it to finish faster. 

Nobody would search for these two. The pack that Yunho messed up with because of Hongjoong was not going to touch some ordinary, normal boys who lived in their territory. But the wolves in Seoul were unpredictable, so San was holding up a weird feeling that something was about to happen and if he was right… 

Then Wooyoung and Hongjoong had to fuck off from their apartment asap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally all of the main characters at the same place, hehe.   
> There is slight action with Seonghwa going out of control and Mingi and Yunho fighting. But you see, Yunho felt that his soon-to-be-master is threatened by San, so he couldn't stop his instinct of protecting him.   
> On the other hand, the end of this chapter is what is most important. Wooyoung deciding to take Seonghwa's side when nobody else was wiling. Hongjoong challenging San ..... and Mingi being Mingi. xD  
> We'll be glad to see what you think of the story so far. :P   
> Bye for now ... <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another finished story of ours that we were lazy to post XD  
> To everyone who is reading - this story is very fun to read, so enjoy <3  
> As usual, we would like to see your comments and opinions so we can have fun too!  
> Chapter two will come soon!


End file.
